familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914)/Images
Portraits Image:Winblad-JohnEdward 1914.jpg|1911 in Cuba (crop) File:Winblad-JohnEdward Pedersen-Salmine LattinDewetErnest 1911 Cuba.png|1911 in Cuba (crop) Image:Winblads in Cuba circa 1912 600dpi 5.2mb.jpg|1911 in Cuba (2013 scan) Image:Winblad Cuba 04b.jpg|1911 Winblads and Lattins near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Olson-Otto 01.jpg|1908 postcard from Otto Olson (1858-1921) in Chicago, Illinois to John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) in Jersey City, New Jersey on December 24, 1908 Birth, marriage, naturalization and death Image:Ytterlännäs-C-3-1805-1862-Image-148-page-141.jpg|1856 birth in churchbook Image:Winblad-Anton 1856 birth index.png|1856 birth index Image:John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) arriving in Farsund in 1879.jpg|1879 arriving in Farsund, Norway where he meets his wife, at age 23 Image:Winblad-John naturalization 1889.jpg|1882 arrival in United States stated on naturalization paperwork File:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20060922020375.jpg|1883 marriage at Paulus kirke in Oslo, Norway on January 14, 1883 Image:Winblad Pedersen marriage 1883.gif|1883 marriage in Oslo on January 14, 1883 in index Image:John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) declaration of intention of November 10, 1887.jpg|1887 declaration of intention to become a citizen Image:John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) naturalization of November 14, 1887.jpg|1889 naturalization on November 14, 1889 Image:Winblad-John naturalization 1889.jpg|1889 naturalization indexed Image:Winblad 1914 Vanse Sweden 3.jpg|1914 death recorded in the Farsund, Norway churchbook Travel Image:Winblad-JohnEdward travels.png|Seaman index 1871 to 1876 Image:Winblad-John 1871a.gif|1871 trip from Härnösand on July 13, 1871 to October 21, 1871 Image:Winblad-John 1871b.gif|1871 trip from Härnösand Image:Winblad-John 1872b.gif|1872 trip from Härnösand Image:Winblad-John 1872a.gif|1872 trip from Härnösand on May 29, 1872 to Liverpool Image:Winblad-John 1873a.gif|1873 trip from Söderhamn Image:Winblad-John 1874a.gif|1874 trip from Härnösand Image:Winblad-John 1874b.gif|1874 trip from Söderhamn Image:Winblad-John 1874c.gif|1874 trip from Söderhamn Image:Winblad arriving in New York City from Södertälje, Sweden on April 2, 1874 on a ship owned by Funch, Edye & Company, he was 18 years old..png|1874 April 2 arriving in New York City from Södertälje, Sweden as captain of the bark Galatea (Kapten Winblad may be another Winblad from Enköping) Image:John Edward Winblad I on June 15, 1874 in the New York Herald as captain of the bark Galatea arriving in Landsort, Sweden.png|1874 May 29 passing Landsort, Sweden from New York City as captain of the bark Galatea (Kapten Winblad may be another Winblad from Enköping) Image:John Edward Winblad I on June 22, 1874 as captain of the bark Galatea arriving in Stockholm.png|1874 June 3 arriving in Stockholm from New York City as captain of the bark Galatea (Kapten Winblad may be another Winblad from Enköping) Image:Winblad-John 1875a.gif|1875 trip from Härnösand Image:Winblad-John 1875c.gif|1875 trip from Härnösand Image:John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) arriving in Farsund in 1879.jpg|1879 arriving in Farsund, Norway File:Winblad Naslund 1875 Anundsjö household examination 2.jpg|1879 move to Farsund, Norway recorded in the household examination Image:Winblad-John 1884 manifest 01a.jpg|1884 possibly with our John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) entering the United States in 1884, he listed himself as a "miner", perhaps he said "mariner" and it was heard as "miner". File:Winblad-John 1901 emigrant.png|1901 trip to Norway on August 2, 1901 Image:Winblad-JohnEdward 06a.jpg|1911 traveling from Havanna, Cuba to New York City aboard the SS Saratoga on March 21, 1911 (crop) Image:Winblad-John 1911a.gif|1911 traveling from Havanna, Cuba to New York City aboard the SS Saratoga on March 21, 1911 File:Document missing.png|1912 travelling to Norway and Sweden from New York Census Image:1900 census Winblad Pedersen 2.gif|1900 US census File:Document missing.png|1905 New Jersey census Image:1910 census Winblad Pedersen 9.gif|1910 US census working as a longshoreman and Anton already in Cuba File:Document missing.png|1915 New Jersey census with parents dead (not indexed yet) Category:Pictures pages